


告别

by CloudburstMachine



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men, ok not really
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudburstMachine/pseuds/CloudburstMachine
Summary: 一次多重梦境任务中主角意外掉进limbo，他的潜意识投射尼尔和他一起度过了十年。主角的意识拒绝承认尼尔已死，直到尼尔打开了他的保险箱。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 17





	告别

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.

我认识尼尔快二十年，还没见过他如此急切地想做一件我极力阻止的事。自从萨塔尔的事情被解决之后就没有过了。他不太对劲，我想。

我和尼尔一起搬进这栋房子大概有十年了。它和我成年后无数次梦回的小时候住过的老宅惊人地相似，不同之处是现在这栋建在海边，从窗户里能看到灯塔。不过这是一片孤独的海域，几乎没见过船只，入夜以后灯塔和星星一样只剩下浪漫的含义。现在是傍晚，我看见一只简单朴素的指环正在我无名指上迎着夕阳闪闪发光。我知道尼尔无名指上也有手寸稍小些的另一只。

戴着稍小戒指的这只手被我抓在手里，不安分的手指头还在乱动。我坐在家里的地板上，腿底下压着柔软的米色羊毛地毯。可恶的、我绝望地爱着的尼尔躺在我身边，丝毫没有干坏事被我捉住的自觉，还在抬头冲我傻乐，手指头努力地弯起来想要挠我的手心。

“尼尔，那是我父母的保险箱，现在里面什么也没有。”

（他们都死了多少年了，我现在都多少岁了来着？）

我不厌其烦地告诉他，又觉得他向来是那种固执的性格，打定了主意就偏要做：看看他以前一次任务中入侵三层梦境的时候，宁愿自己被打死掉进limbo也毫不犹豫地冲过来挡枪口的样子吧。幸亏当时距离kick还有几分钟，让我有时间进到limbo里把他捞出来，非常感谢。

要是光说不做就能成事的话，也不需要我们去盗梦和种植想法了。我侧过身一把按住尼尔的另一只手腕，他对此毫无异议。现在我们面对面了。他两只手腕都在我一只手里，我俯下身去亲吻他的下颌线，另一只手抚摸他深灰色短袖底下苍白又光滑的皮肤，温热的，稍微有些毛绒。我一眼都不需要看，我了解他的身体就像了解我自己。

我的思绪被仰面躺着的尼尔懒洋洋的话打断：“老家伙，我们到底做不做？”而我欣然从命。

* * *

“操，操，操！”艾弗斯揉着头发，“Pro没有在规定时间内上浮！”

惠勒拔掉手臂上的针头，“但已经没有下一次kick了。”

艾弗斯叹气：“他中弹沉下去的时间距离kick太近，我们没人反应过来。”

一起来的年轻建筑师是第一层的梦主，醒来之后看起来还晕头转向：”我们失败了吗？”

“成功了，萨塔尔不会再试图拼凑算法或者引爆核弹了。连自杀都不想了。”惠勒指了指旁边被绑在担架上的俄罗斯人，后者现在还因为过量的镇静剂没有醒过来；梦境已经完全坍塌，他的意识安全无虞，不久之后便会回到身体里——带着崭新的想法。

“但是Boss没有回来……下面发生了什么？”

“你来讲。”艾弗斯拍拍惠勒的肩膀，他自己一直不是讲得好故事的类型。

* * *

这房间我们很少进来：事实上十年前我买下这房子的时候，上一任房子的主人唯独没给我这间房的钥匙。“别担心，”尼尔那时说，“你知道这锁拦不住我。”卖主给尼尔一个困惑的眼神，后者只是以我再熟悉不过的俏皮微笑回应。

“那里面没什么好看的，这是我父母的旧宅，里面早就空了。”我试图打消尼尔的好奇心，一开始是奏效的，几年过去，他开始不再听我的，总是趁我不注意的时候溜过去想扒拉门锁。有趣的是只有我在场的时候他才想得起，我不在家的时候他似乎也随之失去兴趣。我先是成功制止了几次，就那么一次没看住他，只需三秒钟，门就开了。

这房间除了一张大床和一个柜子确实什么都没有，柜子里有个保险箱，我父母在的时候没有它，想必是房子转卖后上一任房主不要的东西，我对它一丁点兴趣都没有。不过窗户外面风景很好，于是我们把家具从各个房间搬来，也包括地上的羊毛地毯。现在这是我们最爱的房间。就像现在，坐在地毯上就可以看到日落、灯塔，和空中滑过的海鸥。

* * *

“任务其实很顺利，顺利得过头了。Pro的潜意识投射在帮我们。他只在关键时刻出现，帮我们解决掉背后的枪手，开车堵住追兵的路之类的。萨塔尔的潜意识武装拿他毫无办法。”惠勒若有所思，“他戴着面罩穿着防弹背心，我们没人看见他的脸，但是……”

“老天，那是尼尔。”负责把昏迷的萨塔尔运送到这节车厢里来的年轻成员惊呼。

“没错……是也不是。”

“可是我看到他掩护Boss的时候头部中弹……”

“他在红队，和你一起在现实中和萨塔尔的人交火。没有他萨塔尔就不会被俘，蓝队也不可能在梦境下潜开展行动。尼尔是个真正的……”

她没有继续，诸如英雄、勇敢的灵魂之类的字眼漂浮在空气中，所有人都看到了。几秒钟沉默过后，惠勒才重新开口，“你们带回萨塔尔之后我们才开始进入梦境，那时Pro已经知道了尼尔没能回来。”

“别看他平时那样子，啧。”艾弗斯适时插嘴。遇上尼尔他心软得很。

“第三层梦主是萨塔尔自己，凯特和麦克斯也出现在码头了，可能因为这个，萨塔尔的潜意识武装多得可怕。哪怕还有个买一送一的尼尔我们也寡不敌众。萨塔尔打开游艇里的保险箱之后任务本该就结束了，但与此同时他的一个投射朝Pro开枪，尼尔立刻消失了，而紧接着我们也被踢出梦境了，该死。”

“之前你说过有人曾经掉进过limbo对吗？”建筑师皱眉。

“没错。事实上，Pro自己都进去过一次了。”那次还是为了尼尔，惠勒没说出口。

“我就知道这任务是个坏主意。”艾弗斯小声嘟囔了一句，紧接着告诉建筑师，“现在只能靠他自己了。”又好像在说服自己。

* * *

尼尔找到了我，我站在灯塔中段的平台上，开始长出皱纹的手底下，栏杆湿润冰凉。往岸上的方向看去就可以看到我们的家，被清晨的海雾稍微掩埋。

“你来了，你永远知道我在哪里。”我朝他转过身。

“我永远知道你在哪里。”尼尔柔和地回答，“我永远知道。”  
“嗯哼，”我心不在焉，脑子和目光一起停驻在他前额乱翘起来的金发上，还有他眼角悄悄长出来的细纹。

“是谁说过‘无知是最好的武器’来着？”尼尔爬上旋转的台阶，来到我身边，咧嘴笑着用手肘撞撞我。这一幕如此似曾相识，又像某个慵懒的午后醒来突然记起十年前的梦境一样模糊，我拒绝再想下去。尼尔看我又陷入沉思，不依不饶地凑过来，“对我们来说也一样。知道得越少就越安全，记得吗？因为你知道的事情，你的潜意识投射也全都知道。我第一次入梦之前的作战简报，你亲自告诉我的。”

我皱起眉头，装出一副责怪的样子来看着他：“为什么我的爱人大清早不睡觉，跑来灯塔上面跟我说教？”

“那为什么我的丈夫要大清早跑到灯塔上来啊？”尼尔似乎想说的不是这句，大概是对我的反应不满意，他呼出一团水汽，“我们走吧，这上面好冷。”

我把我的围巾解下来围在他脖子上，又把边角仔细掖进他灰色外套的领口。然后我手心向上伸出一只手，尼尔立刻自觉地牵住它，自作主张地把我们交缠的手揣进我大衣的温暖口袋。我摸摸他无名指上冰凉的戒指，手牵在一起，有点笨拙地一起走下灯塔的楼梯。

我挂起外套，迎接我的是室内温暖的空气。我坐在沙发上，捧着杯热饮思绪放空，谁能想到过去的尘埃在未来落定之后像我这样的人也能拥有平和安宁的生活。我喊尼尔过来和我一起：“尼尔，我这还有一杯热巧克力。”

尼尔悄无声息地出现在门口，和我一起退隐多年，他还像只矫健的猫科动物。他带着严肃的表情说，“我们得谈谈。”

我疑惑地看向他，另一杯热巧克力还端在手上，像个傻子。

尼尔走过来，把我手里的两个杯子都稳稳地放下。我站起来恍惚地注视着他，一瞬间透过他我好像看到别的什么东西。他一只手放在我肩头，用温和又不容拒绝的力道推着我和他一起走，去那个我们最爱的能看到灯塔的房间。

我一进去就知道有什么事情根本地改变了：衣柜的门大敞着，露出那个保险箱来，它也是敞开的，这里面的内容物我敢肯定十年来我绝没有见过，但我只要一眼，就知道它绝不是什么寻常之物——

一枚崭新的子弹躺在里面。那是我的图腾。

尼尔在地毯上坐下来，曲起他的一条腿。他的手伸进保险箱，手悬在子弹上方，作出抓住什么的手势，接住飞进他手心的子弹。逆向子弹。

“逆向子弹，你不该让我知道这些，”尼尔叹息着开口，拇指抚摸过圆润的尖端，“可你什么都让我知道。”

每个人只需知道能保证任务进行的最小限度的信息。否则你难以控制的潜意识也将和你一起分享。“我知道我可以相信你。” 我朝他走过去的时候不敢挪开视线，直直地看着他，我知道此刻之后一切都会不同。

“你该相信的不是我，这也不是你该待的地方。”

“我该待在哪里，该死的，这就是 _我的_ 家，也是 _你的_ 家，你让我回到哪里？！”一颗年轻的灵魂重新回到我中年人的躯壳里，我知道我在无理取闹，我知道这什么也改变不了，倒不如说这才是我放任自己说出这句话的原因。

我在他身边坐下，真好笑，就像一切都没发生，我们只是一对普通的已婚退役特工待在自己的家里。他把子弹递给我，稳妥地放进我手心里。我几乎想要把他的手指攥住，但我控制住自己，他的指尖接触我手心的时候，只引起最细微的肌肉的收缩，他没有注意到，流畅地把手收回来。

“现实。”他吐出一口气，低垂着目光宣布道，好像那对他而言也是很难的决定一般，“你该回到现实中去。”然后他伸手进自己的怀里掏出一把手枪。

我猛地伸出手想把他的枪夺下来，但他摇摇头，举着枪的那只手离我远了些，我触碰到他手肘的手缩了回来，痛苦地攥紧。

“这里不是现实。你得回去才行，嘘，我知道你自己做不到的，所以我得帮帮你……就像我一直以来做的一样。没了我的帮助你可要怎么办啊，我们的主角先生。”他扯出一个笑容，另一只手被我抓在手里。我多么想对他说你是完美的，但他，他知道了我自己选择去忘记的事情：我们在梦中。我在梦中。这里没有尼尔，哪里都没有尼尔了。

梦境出现了裂痕，我知道我迟早要回去，带着再一次与他分离的苦痛，我还有无尽的需要完成的事情，如果我留下，那个真正的尼尔的死亡甚至毫无意义，我绝不能让这发生。由于我潜意识里选择了忘记，我已经很难想起我们在什么时候分离，也记不起当时的细节，可我知道假以时日我的记忆一定会彻底回来。酸痛的肿块堵在我的喉咙，我张了张嘴却发不出声音。

尼尔鼓励地捏捏我的手指，我把他整个拉进我的怀里，趁我的大脑还在欺骗自己，我还能再触摸到他一小会儿。该死的枪还在他手上，我的手指在保险上停留一秒钟，还是关着的。我捧着他的脸颊亲吻他，他肺活量一般，我也没好到哪去，我们很快都气喘吁吁，但没有人在意，因为我们已经没有明天。

他还在平复呼吸，戴着戒指的那只手触碰我的眉头，它紧紧皱着，我猜我的眼圈也红了，不过他没指出来：“好了，现在……”

我把他拉进另一个亲吻里，舌头伸进他的口腔，逼他把没有说出的话咽回去，他喘不上气的时候用力推了推我的胸口。

“好吧，好吧，看看你，”这个亲吻结束之后他露出我记忆中无比熟悉的闪亮的笑容，只是此时此刻我更想把这个笑容从他脸上撕下去，可我无法永远逃避。我注意到他的眉头也是蹙起来的。他说，“现在放我走吧。你得放我走了。”

我点点头，看着他又从怀里掏出另一把手枪，保险开，关，开，握着枪管递给我。我接过来，他又说，“答应我，我的爱人，回到现实中去。”我又一次麻木地点头。

* * *

我拿着尼尔留给我的手枪走到浴室里，那里有面镜子，里面照出一个健壮、坚毅的青年男人，他刚刚完成了一次针对萨塔尔的任务，他面无表情，他身边空无一人。

我想起子弹击发之前，我想要对尼尔说“我爱你”，哪怕他不是真正的尼尔，只是我用尽我可悲的全力制造出的尼尔的影子。而他只是眨眨眼，说，“我知道。我也一样。”

完。


End file.
